legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Samed5
Samed5 is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on November 4, 2008. He has the rank Samurai Warrior, 12,815 posts, and over 1,254 likes received. On October 16, 2012, he became the 36th Maniac, making himself the last user to ever achieve that rank. His most popular topics are "The last ninja of gravity" and the "Pythor fan club." He often posted in the Ninjago, Ninjago Stories and Community Chat Forums. History Samed5 joined LEGO.com on November 4, 2008, but didn't start posting on the LEGO Message Boards until December 2011. Samed really enjoyed the Ninjago Forum so he began posting there. He created the popular topic Pythor Fan Club, and soon stumbled upon Ninjago Season 100. He created the popular character Jake Powersword, who became the main character of the story. Jake also appeared in Samed's popular story, "The Last Ninja of Gravity." Samed also wrote these stories- "Acidicus's Story," "The Olive Oil Ninja - an action comedy," "Peace Never Lasts" and "Jay's Great Adventure." He raced mariothepurpleninja and AwesomePythor to Old Timer, and won. Later, he raced IndianaBonesSulfrix9 and AwesomePythor to Maniac, and won once again. On February 12, 2013, Samed5 posted his retirement speech. After he left, he occasionally came in to visit his friends, until he completely stopped posting in May 2014. Retirement Speech "I haven't been on here for months, and I never properly retired. I didn't wanna make a topic for my speech, but I couldnt find "Time of the mbs". Im awful at speeches, so bear with me. How did my adventure here start... Let's think back... As with so many, I came to the mbs after LU closed. I wanted to find my friends from that game. The funny thing is, I don't even remember their usernames, and frankly I don't even care anymore. But at that time it was important to me. After having no luck finding them, I lost interest in the LU forum, and found the Ninjago forum. Even though I didn't like him at first, I met Ihaveawiixboxds there, and he became my first friend. Now, I'm not too proud of some of the things I did during those times, but I had fun. I made many more friends, but Ihaveawii and AwesomePythor were my best friends. I wrote many stories (Which are all dead now ) and made many topics. Many things happened there, but nothing really changed until I got the rank Inventor. That's when I discovered the messageboards forum. Those were honestly my best times on the boards. I had a lot of fun, I made too many great friends to count, I made topics, and I became a semi-popular user. In October of last year, I got Maniac, and I was looking forward to showing off my new rank in many new posts. But then the update came. I was optimistic, and I kept posting for a few a more months, but I just couldn't stay. I appreciate all the work the mods put into the boards, but... I couldn't take no longer having a high rank, I missed the old emotes, I didn't like the look of the new boards, etc. I would've stayed for my friends, but there was no point. Most of them are YKW, so I'm still in touch with them. I won't tribute any of my friends, because I would forget someone and I wouldn't want that. I also only have a few characters remaining. Soon, I will be forgotten, but for now, I will posts my signature for the last time. I want to say one more thing- The two users I mentioned used to be my best friends, but now I have many more who I like just as much. Also, I tried coming back many times." Gallery Samed5.png Samed5 5.png Samed5 6.png Samed53896.png|Samed as an Inventor Trivia *Samed is his middle name. *He is German. *His sister is LouisTheTommoTomlinson. *Many users nicknamed him spamed5 after Ihaveawiixboxds complained about him spamming to get Maniac. *He is a huge fan of LoTR and says he's a hobbit. Category:German